Do You Want A Cookie?
by YourFaaavoriteAuthor
Summary: James and Bismark were good friends. Their conversations at the General Store counter were nothing out of the average. However, could one slight turn of events and a need for Monster Cookies change that? Bismark/James.


it was a bnright and beautiful and, overall, busy day. it always was for james.

he pleasantly walked into the General Store closed the door behind him. "hello" he said, in his jamesy way. "it's a..."

"busy day for you? ya, i know," said bismark. lately, the two had been chatting with one another at the counter at the store, becoming fairly acquantied. one could say they were rather good chappy frinds by now.

james chuckled. "yep, as always. i came here for aden, he needs some monster cookies. what's your best price?" james slammed his hand on the counter in a friendly way, startling bismark.

"just 100 monies" slightly taking a step backwards.

"hmm... i think i can manage 20...oh hey! be careful!" james took bismarks arm since he misplaced his foot behind him as he backstepped

but james wasnt the buffest guy in town, of cours. he preferreed doing stuff like baking pudding and cookies and stuff. he wasnt able to mantain his hold on bismarc and the two went tumbling togther on to the flor.

"sorry, i should start working out. haha" james said. his arm was above bismark's head and one arm behind his back.

"no, rather i should." bismark blsuhed as he cna feel james breath. it was hot and humid like a summer day. he tried gettgin up but james stayed in his position.

"uhh james?" but james was looking in bismarks eyes and slowly tok his glasses away.

"s... srry..." james said, barely audilble. "it's just, i've never seen your eyes up close b4."

"ah... i see." bismark slowly went back into his shy attitude, as james moved into a more comfortable position leaning above him. he moved down because he felt like he was going to slip if he instantly went up, and that would only be worse.

"james...i think..were stuck. well, i am."

"oh, i'm sorry. i should get up, shouldn't i?" he laughed lightly.

"er.. sure.. it's just..." bismarc was blsuhing again, like he used to do on those fake dates with sonja. for some reason, he had never really connected with any girl before.

"yes?" sudenly james stopped and was looking into bismarc;s eyes intently.

"are we... er... how do i put this." he sighed, his face sweaty. "are we more than friewnds?" he burst out.

james looked at bismakrs face features. the curve of his left eyebrow...the tender girly lips...his long but short hair...and he put his nose to bismarks. he closed his eyes.

bismark's mind floated to all those times he didn't stnad up for himself when he shouldv. he always wanted to be more ocnfident. now was his moment!

bismark moved up and their lips touched slightly then more intensely.

they were silent for a few seconds that felt like an eternity. the General Store was the emptiest it had ever been, as if the entire world froze around them.

"yes, we are now." james said. then he rested his head on bismark's chest. for some reason, bismark smiled widely and felt butterflies in his stomach.

"this is all so sudden. how long..?"

"how long have iliked you? oh, too long." they cuddled passionately.

"no, i meant-"

suddenly, the doors burst open. the two men, half-hidden by the counter, hear a loud clatter of two dual blades hitting the ground in shock.

"...b-bismark? JAMES?"

the two floor-bound dudes could only stare meekly at aden, who's face had lit up in bright red to match theirs'. bismark's last qwyestion was never answered. or was it?

"hello, there, aden, err.." james murmured. "it's a..."

"busy day for us," bismark said, not knowing what else to add to the awkward confrontation.

"i can.. see that?" aden said, flushing. "so... my monster cookies?" he asked at james, raising a tentative eyebrow.

"j-just take 'em," bismarck said.

"right." aden grabbed a few boxes of monster feed and dashed out, slamming the door behind him.

james and bismark laughed. "busy indeed."

* * *

.

.  
.

**(a/n) omigod hot rite! i kno. i hope u likd this. itz prbly a oneshot just seying. is my prozed storee so dunt hate and yea nd lick alwys favurite this. u no u want 2 4 3 3 3o **


End file.
